Austin Miller
Austin Miller (born 1964 ) is an American politician and attorney who is currently serving as the Deputy Attorney General. He formerly served as the Florida Attorney General and as the Solicitor General of the United States. Early Life Austin Miller was born in Washington D.C. in 1964, and he was interested in politics from a young age as a result. His grandparents immigrated to the U.S. and worked low-paying jobs, but his dad graduated from NYU and became a corporate lawyer, and Miller followed his footsteps by graduating Harvard Law School in 1989. He got married to his wife Sofia in 1996. Legal Career Miller worked at his dad’s newly created law firm until 1996, when Miller became a General Attorney at the FBI and held the position for two years, before he became bored. When asked why he quit the FBI in a town hall style campaign rally, he said “they wanted me to provide counsel and maintain the legality of federal investigations. When I became a lawyer, I wanted to fight battles in a courtroom, not advise an agency.” Political Career Shortly after leaving the agency, Miller launched an unsuccessful campaign as an independent for a seat in the Council of the District of Columbia. Having amassed a net worth of five million dollars from his time in his dad’s private law firm, Miller moved to Florida was able to remain unemployed for quite some time. In 1998, he won a campaign for a seat in the Senate as a Republican, and wasn’t much of an influential legislator, considering he wrote no bills at all. He did, however, often debate bills and voted on almost all of them. In 2002, he ran for Florida Attorney General, and after being endorsed by Shrub, won the election easily due to the fact that the majority of Republican voters voted for him due to the endorsement. He used his powers to root out corruption and stop illegal lobbying techniques at the state level. In 2004, however, he resigned due to the fact that politicians and lobbyists alike on the state level didn’t like him. He feared that his political career would be killed if the majority of lobbyists and state politicians hated him, so he moved back to Washington, D.C. to continue politics at a federal level. In 2006 Miller launched a city council campaign, but lost the election due to the fact that he was a Republican, and the majority of citizens in D.C. were Democrats at the time. He went on to be appointed Solicitor General by President Owen K. Shrub and his Solicitor General as the Special Assistant to the Solicitor General, and eventually became one of his four Deputy Solicitor Generals that same year. In June 2008, when the Solicitor General retired, Miller was selected by President Shrub to serve as the Acting Solicitor General, and was approved in July. As the Deputy Solicitor General and the Solicitor General, he has argued several Supreme Court cases, winning most of them. The Solicitor General said that as his Deputy he won more cases and provided better legal arguments than any other Deputies or attorneys in his office. In the 2016 primaries, he met with Calvin Reed several times and contributed a large amount of his money to his campaign, believing that Reed was the least corrupt candidate and Reed would combat corruption better than any other Republican candidate. While some thought of Reed’s inexperience negatively, Miller asserted that he didn’t owe anything to any other political figures or his party, making him much more likely to make the right decisions in office. Reed was inexperienced in the political field, and since Miller had a lot of experience, he was appointed Deputy Attorney General. In November, once Reed was elected, Alicia Florrick, a Democrat, was appointed Attorney General even though the party was falling apart. Reed appointed Miller as he Deputy Attorney General because he wanted him to “have a moderating effect on the Department of Justice.” Deputy Attorney General of the United States Miller’s first year as the Deputy Attorney General was very eventful. Miller me the White House Chief of Staff to propose an executive order that would launch an investigation into the reports that the government under President Winston spied on its political opponents. Shortly after, Miller watched Socialist Representative Martin Taylor’s speech, and said that he agreed with it. This led to a large amount of backlash from his fellow Republicans, who claimed he was too partisan and a hypocrite. Even the White House Chief of Staff texted him, condemning his actions on Twitter. Shortly after, he tweeted and apologized for his partisan tweet, but claimed that several Republicans had misinterpreted his tweet, and while he agreed social injustice had to be fixed, Representative Taylor’s solution was too expensive and would significantly raise taxes. He also launched several investigations into shady political figures. Category:Republican Category:Republicans